Mall
Malls are staff created and sanctioned commercial districts. They have been created in every Survival world of on the Dogcraft.net server. Each Mall utilizes the quickshop plugin to facilitate a marketplace for items that can be found in minecraft. Items can be bought and sold in Mall shops using Dogcraft Dollars, the servers currency. More information on this process can be found here. Old Mall (Survival 1) The Survival 1 world was launched without a Mall in late 2015, and the Mall was created after a general consensus that one central place for trade was needed. Before the Mall, some attempts at this were made. A couple of shop buildings were created in the world's Spawn City of note; FreakSound's MoleMart and MasterMind_DC's shop were moderately successful in the very early part of the world. In January 2016, a river section of Spawn City land was land-filled to create space for a shopping district. The district was not particularly organised and never gained significant momentum. A few months later, it was decided that a designated 'mall' with its own warp would be beneficial to the server population. This Mall was accessible to all through the command /warp mall '(and later, '/warp old_mall). Plots there were a one-time purchase of 2000 dcd. The Mall had a simple layout, which required expansion multiple times because of demand for plots from new players. Possibly the most prominent shop owner of the era was Sandrux. Mall (Survival 1) In November 2016, it was decided that a new Mall would be launched as the original one was not intended for the scale it had reached. A plus-shape design was created with a significantly larger amount of plots than the original, 210 in total. It was split up into four districts - yellow, red, blue and purple, and featured multiple plazas of builds from staff members. In addition, golden shovels for claiming land could be bought from an admin shop in the central arena for 1 dcd. The 'Emerald McMoney' quests NPC was also located in the Mall. The NPC would collect emeralds in exchange for a one-time dcd reward. This Mall was the first to use a rent system to prevent inactive players from clogging the centre plots, as had happened at the original. Plots could be selected and rented from the dogcraft.net website, and were 1000 dcd per month for normal plots and 2000 for double plots. Mall (Survival 2) The Survival 2 world was launched without a Mall in place, and it quickly became one of the most requested features from players who had become accustomed to having one. The entrepreneurial player Ten0r took advantage of this and started his own player-run Mall; Ten0r's Mall which was quite successful and ran for several months. Duly, on the 9ᵗʰ of January 2018, a new Mall was opened. This Mall closely resembled the second Mall of Survival 1, the layout being the same, only with different builds in the plaza sections and centre. The first railway connection to a Mall was made through the SRN's Mall Station. Plots were now purchased in-game by clicking signs and had the same pricing at the previous Mall. Notable shops from this Mall included peterpaul1991's, ramokhan's ''and ''Brianetta's Bank. The latter was a simple but well-known shop that bought diamonds for 150-200 dcd, prices that were over market value, in an attempt to stem depreciation. In particular, ''ramokhan ''made excellent use of the unique appeal of map artwork. Later in Survival 2, ''Derealyst ''and his shop became prominent for its classic strategy of large range and low pricing that saw its owner rise to one of the richest players on the server. Mall (Survival 3) Similarly to Survival 2, Survival 3 opened without the utility of a Mall, and again, players strongly requested that one be put in place at short notice. Once again, a player-run alternative was created to fill the gap, in the form of the (Tickles) Trade Hall. While the Trade Hall was highly successful, the diamond currency trust system created regular issues with stealing. The server Mall was opened on the 21ˢᵗ of January 2019 with a new layout. It features open water plots split into yellow, blue, orange and green districts, builds by Build Team members near the centre, and a railway link. A rush for plots occurred and all 133 of the original plots were rented within 20 hours of the Mall's opening. A quick response from the Build Team came two days later when the white, gray, black and purple districts were added, bringing the total potential number of plots to 233. Certain shops rose to become prominent. ''Mc_Lelouch ''and ''Dutchsoccer's ''Home Tree shop was the earliest to feature many late-game items and its creators headed the richest list for the early period of Survival 3. Again, ''ramokhan ''began making several map artworks to great effect. The art became very fashionable, with many players adopting the business model in the early part of 2019, creating major demand for concrete in particular. Further into the year, ''jmsvvr's ''became the default shop of choice for its range and pricing, making its owner the richest on the server. __NOEDITSECTION__